the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaaran Hyuga
'Approval:' 12/17/13 6 feats (1 banked) bori v3.0 'Appearance and Personality' He is very sarcastic, and humorous but he also doesn't like seeing people het hurt for no reason. He is also very helpful willing to help anyone he comes across. He has spiky red hair and has the natural Hyuuga eyes. He also wears a robe kind of like Amon's robes (from Legend of Korra) but black with a red trim. He wears a mask the his father used to wear during combat. Gaaran3 by natsutanaka-d6xpybo.jpg Gaaran2 by natsutanaka-d6xpyby.jpg Gaaran by natsutanaka-d6xpycg.jpg Amon_lider.png|Gaaran in combat gear and mask. thumb_big_other_44c9394ff2982788c5575dfc289edbe3.jpg|Gaaran in combat gear and mask. 275px-ThousandDragon-TF05-JP-VG-2.png|Gaaran's Dragon Smaug (Regressed Power) 275px-ThousandDragon-TF05-JP-VG.png|Gaaran's Dragon Smaug (Regressed Power) red_eyes_black_dragon_render_by_id_zeta-d56uryk.png|Gaaran's Dragon Smaug (Full Power) Red.Eyes.Black.Dragon.full.148448.jpg|Gaaran's Dragon Smaug (Full Power) 'Stats' (Total:53) ''' '''Strength: 12 Speed: 10 Chakra Levels: 10 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 9 ''' '''CP: 70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Byakugan ' 'Chunin: N/A (Dragon Blood) ' 'Jonin: N/A (Taijutsu) ' 'S-Rank: N/A (Animal Companion) ' 'Kage Rank: N/A (Incarnate) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 1 # Gentle Fist- Allows use of Hyuga-style taijutsu that disrupts the victim's chakra pathways. 5 CP/use, which deteriorates 10 CP of the victim's chakra if hit. (Requires chakra vision feat). (5 CP) # Charkra Visison - Allows user to see chakra and chakra points within someone's body. (5 CPt) # Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine looking dragon. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three direction at once. (20 CP) # Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique: 'This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. (10cp) # '''Dragon Blood-' ## ''' 'Stats & Other:' # +9 Stats Equipment *(8) Two Scimitars (Chakra Conducting). Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 16000 * Ryo left: 16000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 24' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 5 ' That Is a Bear O.o (3qp)(12/11/13) Missing-Nin Hunting (4qp)(12/14/13) Hunting Hunters! (4qp)(12/16/13) Testing the New Generation (4qp)(12/17/13) Blondy and the Silent (3qp)(12/21/13)(Chunin RU) 'C-Rank: 2 ' Bandit Raid and stuff (4qp)(12/17/13) The Dragon (0qp)(12/19/13) 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 7 ' Enter: Brock!(1qp)(12/9/13) Sword-Play (1qp)(12/10/13) A-Hunting we shall go (1qp)(12/10/13) Traveling in Bird Country (1qp)(12/11/13) The Hyuga House (1qp)(12/13/13) The Hotsprings (1qp)(12/17/13) The Barkeep (0qp)(12/18/13) '''History and Story Is a decendet of Naruto and Hinata. He is named after Gaara as his parents like the name and he has red hair. His parents were killed by memebers of the Akatsuki and he has been a moving from village to village. 'Relationships' 'Nenshou Natsuin : '''Gaaran's sensei and best friend who he looks up to. 'Yami Nara : 'The nicest person Gaaran has meet. She is his girlfriend and her kindess reminds him a lot of his mother. 'Zumoni : 'A friend of Gaarans 'Ryuu Uzumaki : 'Gaaran's long lost cousin 'Mitsugaki Hashiroki : 'A good friend Gaaran's who he looks up to a little bit. 'Tanyu Uzumaki : '''His sensei's girfriend and a frequent while he's bartending. '''Smaug : '''Gaarans dragon companion who talks to him through his mind. Since he left the his peak on the mountain he lost some of his power and regressed to a medium sized dragon about the size of Akamaru. Category:Character